Vivian and the gang: chapter one
by Author0114
Summary: Watch how living as a greaser girl who sees the world differently then those around her grow up with loving faimly who surrounds her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** \- I do do not own the outsiders or any of the characters pulled from the book, we can thank S.E Hinton and her staff for their book.

Enjoy, please review and help me with my spelling and grammar mistakes and also let me know how you are liking my story. –Auther0114 :)

I need to tell you something. Before I can tell you though I need you to believe, I need you to believe that there is good in people even if it is hard to see. I need you to believe that not every person is destined to be bad based on there family history or social class, and that each and every person has their own destiny and whether they choose to act good or bad is up to them. Just because someone is acting bad does not mean they are a bad person it's just they choose to not let people see the good in them. I'm saying all this because my brothers, my family, and my friends choose to not see the good in some people because of there social class or how much money they have. Looking back in the past I can understand why, but this is no longer the past. What happened in the past should stay there. If you too busy living in the past you will miss living in the present. Don't get me wrong, I truly love my brothers Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy but sometimes I think I'm the only one that understands people for who they are and not by how much money they have or a silly label people place on us. I may think like this now but I used to think just like my brothers. Let me explain.

I am a greaser, I live in the east part of town. Many people in my neighborhood don't get haircuts, and they wear their hair greased back. Some are so greasy that they don't go to the barbers shop for a hair cut but they go to the car shop for a oil change. Most greasers participate in rumbles, steal things, drive old souped-up cars, hold up gas stations,kill people, and get in trouble with the law. But notice I did say most, there are a few rare gangs like mine that aren't bad. Yes we participate in rumbles, yes we get in trouble with the law, and yes we occasionally steal things but we don't kill or do anything too bad. You see my gang we treat each other like family, hell we practically are family. We keep each other close and out of trouble. The gang consists of my three brothers Darry Curtis, Sodapop Curtis, Ponyboy Curtis and then friends who could be considered my brothers two-bit Mathews, Dallas Winston, Steve Randle, Johnny Cade, and myself Vivian Curtis but most people call me vivi. All the people in my neighborhood are tuff looking even the ones in my gang even though we are different. Darry my oldest brother is six-feet-two, he has big broad shoulders and huge muscles from his job and history of playing football. His hair is dark brown in color with a cowlick in the back—just like Dad's—but Darry's eyes they are different, they are original. His eyes are like two pieces of pale blue-green ice. His eyes look so determined just like the rest of him. He would be real handsome if his eyes weren't so hard and cold. But I can understand he has been through a lot in his twenty years. Especially since mom and dad died. He has been taking care of Sodapop, Ponyboy, and I for about 5 months now, working 2 jobs, and taking care of the gang. His life has been taken from him, he had to give up football, collage, relationships, and his ability to mess around and have fun all because he has to take care of us now. It's especially hard to take care of us and keep us in check when you have a brother like Sodapop. Sodapop who we call Soda is handsomer than anyone I know. Soda is not the same handsome as Darry, Soda is movie-star kind of handsome. He is not as tall as Darry, and he is a bit slimmer, but his face is finely done. He has a sensitive face that somehow manages to be reckless and thoughtful at the same time. His hair is a dark-gold that bleaches into a shinning wheat-gold in the summer. His eyes are dark brown—lively, dancing, recklessly laughing eyes that can be gentle and sympathetic one moment and blazing with anger the next. Soda has Dad's eyes, but soda is definitely his own. At his age of six-teen going on seven-teen he can get drunk in a drag race or dancing without even getting near alcohol. Soda just get Drunk on life as he lives it. Ponyboy is the youngest of my brothers he is four-teen, he is also probably the most different too. He has light-brown, almost red hair with Greenish-gray eyes. He wishes his eyes were more grey because he hates most people with green eyes. He is really smart but Darry says he does not use his head a lot, he also quieter than anyone in the gang except Johnny. Johnny is mine and Ponyboy's best friends probably cause we three are all closest to age. Johnny is six-teen, but looks a lot younger because his brown eyes look like eyes of a puppy that has been kicked too much. But that description is not too far off Johnny's parents beat him really bad at home, they are always drunk yelling, and beating him so Johnny spends a lot of time with the gang. Every one in the gang has really good looks, I wish I was just as good lookin, but I guess my looks aren't too bad. I am the only girl in the gang and I have long dark-gold hair just like soda's that comes down to about the middle of my back with eyes that are my own, they are a light grey in color. My skin has always had a natural tan to it, it goes well with my hair in my opinion. Every one in the gang has a nice build but mine, Darry's, and Ponyboy's is different. Our builds are for sports. Darry's were for football, pony's for track, and mine for soccer. I am the only girl on the boys Freshmen soccer team. And I get tons of grief for it too. Not just because I'm a girl on the boys high school Freshmen team but I am the only greaser that is also a twelve year old in seventh grade playing with fifteen and sixteen year olds. Being the only greaser on the soccer team is very hard especially since I'm younger. Every day after practice I would have to walk home and I was always called nasty thing but they never hit me, until today. I had just left a good practice, I had scored my first goal since playing on the high school team and the goalkeeper named Brad who is a soc did not like that I scored on him, for the obvious reasons. I was only a few blocks away from my house when I heard a blue mustang trailing slowly behind me. I starting walking faster because frankly I was scared. A few weeks ago Johnny was jumped and it was not pretty. I was now only two block away when the blue mustang stopped and four of the socs on the soccer team jumped out and surrounded me. They were circling around me like lions stalking their pray. I was just waiting for one to jump at me and kill me. Brad the one I scored on finally stepped forward and I instinctively stepped back a step, but I stepped right into two of his friends and they help me down while Brad and another one of his buddies punched me all over my body, finally after what seemed like hour of torture the two guys pulled me up off the ground and Brad reached into his back pocket to bring out a switch blade a few seconds later He put the cold mettle of the blade up to my check and said "why don't we cut up this pretty little face of yours" then he shook his head and brought the blade down to my neck leaving a trail of blood behind it. That's when I realized he could kill me right now, so I started screaming, thrashing and praying someone would help me. I was screaming for Darry,soda,Ponyboy, and the gang. As a result of my thrashing around I got loose for a second but the two soc just tightened their grip on me while Brad was busy trying to stuff his tie down my throat to shut me up. Not a few moments later did I hear heavy foot steps running towards me and all four of the socs let go of me and ran off. It took me a minute to realize who saved me but it was the whole gang. Pony, and Darry were chasing the socs off while Johnny, dally and soda were hovering over me. Steve who never liked me and two bit who does not deal with emotions well were lingering awkwardly to the side. The last thing I remember before I blacked out was how Dally's white-blonde hair, and his blazing blue eyes were cold with the hatred of the world. He was tougher,meaner, and colder than any of the gang. The shade of difference that separates a greaser from a hood was not present in him. But he had a soft spot for me and Johnny, though I knew he would never admit it I could tell by the way he treats and handles us different when we are away from the gang. I though about how much I love Dally and the gang, I though about how much I loved my brothers and my parents. I could hear dally and soda talking to me begging me to please respond but I could not find the strength to. I know I was crying because I could feel soda wiping away my tears. I felt stupid, I was crying in front of the whole gang. I could see everything becoming fuzzy but I felt Darry pick me up and tell me he loves me and that I will be fine. That was the last thing I can remember before every thing around me went black.

I hope you all have enjoyed, this is my first fan fiction ever and I plan on keeping this up. I will not be a jerk and abandon this story half way through because I would hate for y'all to take the time to read this and my future chapters to realize that I don't have an ending. I will be updating this story tomorrow! Love y'all –Auther0114 :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own the outsiders or the characters I pulled from the book, we can thank S.E Hinton and her staff for the book.

Please review and help me with my spelling and grammar. Don't forget to let me know how you are liking my story! Thank you –Author0114 : )

I could not have been out long because when I woke up Darry was pulling me out of the truck and bringing me into the living room. He placed me on the sofa and headed to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. Soon as Darry returned with the first aid kit the rest of the gang was filling into the small living room. Pony and dally sat on the two cushions to the left of me, soda set in the recliner, with Steve and two-bit on the floor. Darry approach me, the closer I got I could see he was close to tears that's when I looked around the room and realized almost everyone except Steve was close to tears as well. That's when I realized how much the gang truly loved me. Darry looked at me and he asked me I was ok, I wanted to say yes but honestly I felt like I had been hit by a thousand cars and then thrown into a ditch. I could not find the strength to respond. I could feel hot tears burning at my eyes, I put in so much effort not to cry in front of the gang my eyes betrayed me again and the tears started to pour from my eyes. Darry engulfed me in a tight hug (but being mindful of my injuries). He was hugging me and I was crying into his big broad shoulders while he was whispering about how much he loves me, how sorry he is, how the gang loves me and will always protect me, and how he will go beat up those jerks once I am well. I don't know how long we stayed like this but I eventually stopped crying and fell into a not so peaceful sleep.

Darry's pov-

After I asked vivi what was wrong she looked at me and just started bawling so I did what I have seen soda and pony do when she has a nightmare, I pulled her into a tight hug (being mindful of her injuries of course) and started telling how much the gang and I love her and how we will always protect her. She finally feel asleep so I gently pulled her off of me and lied her down on the sofa. I looked around the living room and realized everyone has already left and soda and pony were asleep on the floor. I woke soda and pony and told them to head to bed and that vivi would join them soon. After they both left I looked at my baby sister and wondered how she could put up with all the crap she goes through and not hate anybody and how she is such a go lucky person. She looked so much younger than twelve when she was lying injured on the sofa. She had a lot of bruises forming on her face and abdomen. Her legs were scratched up from the concrete. And the worst of all she had that awful cut from the switch-blade from the top of her cheek down to the middle of her neck. She needed to be patched up but that could wait for the morning cause right now she looks like she is sleeping peacefully. I picked her up and headed upstairs to her bedroom that she shares with pony and soda. I lied her down next to soda on her side of the bed and tucked her in and wished them all a good night.

I was lying in my bed thinking about how the socs first beat up Johnny and now my baby sister. They were gonna pay, and it's not gonna be pretty. Before I fell asleep I knew what we were gonna do to get even, we were gonna have a rumble. No weapons, and we will join up with the shepherd gang and crush those socs. I will tell the gang about it tomorrow when I see them for breakfast. With that though I slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Viv's pov-

All I could see, all I could hear were those faces and voices of the socs on my soccer team that beat me up. Laughing, mocking me, making fun of my parents, bringing the blade down my face, and talking dirty to me. I was screaming at them to stop, stop before it gets to far, to stop before they kill me. I was thrashing to get away from them, screaming for help from my brothers and the gang. someone keeps shaking my shoulder violently and calling my name but I would not dare open my eyes to see who it was shaking me. Finally someone hugged me and I opened my eyes and hugged soda back so hard scared that if I let go that he would be ripped away from me. I was so scared, Brad and the other socs have never hit me before and it hurt so bad, my body was just pulsing with pain but I did not care right now all I cared about was how scared I was and how much I wanted this to never happen again. I finally stopped crying and soda stopped stroking my hair with his hand and rubbing my back so we could lay down. When we got comfortable he wrapped his big arms around and hugged me, he talked to me about how much he loved and cared for me. I don't know how long this went on for but I finally fell asleep listening to soda steady heart beat reminding me that he was still here and that I was safe.

I hope y'all have all enjoyed, I will update tomorrow. Please review and let me know how am doing with my story and how you are liking it. Thank you! –Author0114 : )


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I know I told you I would finish this story and upload another chapter today, but honestly I'm stuck. This is my fist fan fiction so I'm still learning. Give me some time. I know I promised a ending, so you are going to get one. I have tried many different ways to do chapter three and I don't like any of them. I will think of something so don't worry I will not be a jerk and not update. I do have a really good idea for a one-shot thought, I know I love it I just hope y'all do to! Please don't hate me. I will update this story within the next couple days don't give up on me : ) I love you guys and can't tell y'all how much weighting makes me happy especially when I see people are reading and enjoying them. Since I am stuck if you have any ideas on where I should go with the story or what I should change LET ME KNOW! I will listen and consider what you have said! I want to wright something that y'all will all like, and I can't do that if I don't know what y'all like. I love you guys and I'm sorry, keep checking on the story cause I will be posting soon! Don't forget to check out my new one-shot that I will be posting soon! –author0114 : )


End file.
